The hunt for protoform X
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Ben and Rook find a pod containing a dangerous transformer named Protoform X called Rampage. With the help of a bounty hunter who wants revenge Rampage will they defeat him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya! Smoke here with a crossover between Ben 10 omniverse and beast wars. Beast wars was a show were it took place after the events of G1 transformers, but the teams were called Maximals and Predacons. But watch the whole series. Anyway I don't own these two series or any other series. Anyway enjoy!**

It's a dark night in Miami, Florida, the frogs were croaking in the everglazes, the crocodiles are snarling and luring for food. Suddenly a bright object is coming down to earth and lands in the swamp. It was a pod like object with a huge X on it. The pod opens up and a sinister laugh is heard.

The next day in Bellwood, Ben and Rook are at Burger shack getting some chill fries and a burger. "Ben, I have been watching this funny TV show called the King of Queens. Is this Doug the King of Queens, New York?" Rook asked.

"It's a name of the show." said Ben.

"Oh I see. Maybe someday we can have a marathon." Rook suggested.

"Maybe, I need to move some things off my plate." said Ben.

"You mean your chilli fries?" Rook asked.

"It's a expression, dude." said Ben.

Then Rook's communicator rings and Rook picks it up. "Hello? Understood." He hangs up. "Ben we're needed."

A few minutes later Ben and Rook are at Plumber HQ, while Max Tennyson was waiting for the duo. "You called Grandpa Max?" Ben asked.

"Yes, there has been a report of a giant crab in Florida." said Grandpa Max. "And it's not Animo because it was made of metal."

"A giant crab, easy I'll turn into Heatblast or Swampfire and boil that crab." said Ben.

"Ben this is serious!" said Grandpa Max.

"Alright sorry." said Ben.

"Magister Tennyson, where did this giant crab came from?" Rook asked.

"We don't know but it was in the everglaze." said Grandpa Max.

"We'll go check it out." said Rook.

Elsewhere a spaceship is flying and sees Earth in it's sites. "Protoform X located here. Planet Earth." said the computer.

"Excellent, I'm coming for you X." said the pilot. Then the ship heads straight to Florida.

Back on Earth Ben and Rook are in the everglaze and they found the pod. "Whoa! Look at the size of this pod, Grandpa Max wasn't kidding one giant crab." said Ben.

Rook takes out the Proto tool and uses it scanner to scan the pod. "I agree we're gonna need a bigger pot, you know to boil this crab." said Rook.

"I get it Rook." said Ben.

The scanner beeps and Rook looks at the results. "How is this possible?" Rook asked shocked.

"What is it Rook?" Ben asked.

"The pod is from Cybertron." said Rook.

"Wait?! It's from Cybertron?! How is that ever possible?!" Ben asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that Shockwave could be the cause?" Rook wondered.

"Are you sure? Because I think Shockwave wouldn't leave that." Ben replied and points to a symbol to what looks like a wolf and the Autobot symbol was mixed together.

"That is one weird symbol." said Rook.

"I'll say. This is nothing I ever seen before. Was there another faction?" said Ben.

"The question is are they friend or foe?" Rook asked. Then they hear explosions coming from a distance along with screams.

On the beach a giant metal blood red, some orange, dark purple pinchers crab is causing fear and terror to the citizens of Florida. Then the crab gets hit by energy shots. "By the order of the plumbers your are under arrested! Put your claws up where I can see them!" Rook shouted.

Ben slams on the Omnitrix and turns into Diamondhead. "Yeah what he said." said Diamondhead.

"You two are ruining my fun, I love spreading fear and terror to everyone. But I hate it when beings like you two get in the way!" said the giant metal crab.

"Did that crab just talk?" Diamondhead asked.

"Yes he did, and it'll be the last thing you hear!" The metal crab transforms into a tank, the claws are on the sides trends are formed on it's legs and a cannon is under the head. "Is that fear I smell?" The metal crab asked.

**Will Ben and Rook survive the metal crab? Who was that pilot heading straight to Earth? Find out next time. So please review and stay frosty!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers of yours truly! Get ready for the new chapter of the hunt for protoform X! The battle will begin a lot with the apprence of Rampage's old friend.**

Diamondhead is shooting diamond shards at the metal crab robot. "Today's forecast is a diamond storm!" Diamondhead shouted. The metal crab robot blocks the diamond shards.

Rook shoots at the robot crab and puts some holes on his chest. "I'm ordering you to stand down and come peacefully!" said Rook.

"That's not gonna happen." said the metal crab. "For I am Rampage and I'll introduce you to the pain!" Rampage started to regenerate the wounds on his chest.

"How is that possible?" Diamondhead asked. "It has Wolverine's healing factor."

"Ben! Hold him off while I get everyone to safety!" said Rook and ran off.

"Is that fear I smell on you?" Rampage asked.

"That's funny I smelled a boiled king crab served with butter." said Diamondhead he reaches for the Omnitrix symbol, he turns it and a green flash surrounds him and Rath takes his place.

"Let me tell you something Rampage! Rath is gonna throw you in a hot tub, rip your claws off and choke you!" Rath shouted.

"You talk big for a little human." said Rampage and punches Rath in the face.

"Big mistake ugly!" Rath shouted and charged at Rampage.

* * *

Elsewhere a spaceship is crashing into the ocean, once the ship reaches the bottom of the ocean a probe comes out of the ship and scans the area. Then the door opens and a light blue, silver, and purple robotic manta ray. "Protoform X 5 clicks away." said the computer.

"Let's finish this X." said the manta ray and swims off.

* * *

Back on the mainland Rath and Rampage are still fighting, Rath punches Rampage in the face, Rampage takes his gun out and fires at Rath.

"Let me tell you something Rampage! No one shoots Rath in the face! Now I'm gonna rip you apart and put you back together and rip you apart again!" Rath shouted. Rampage didn't care so he punched Rath in the face.

Rath landed on the ground and then a green light flashed and Rath was back to Ben. "Oh come!" Ben complained.

"Oh this will be fun." said Rampage.

Ben taps the omnitrix but it shows a exclamation mark inside a triangle. "Not not! I need Armadrillo, NRG, Gutrot, Way Big or anyone!" said Ben tapping the Omnitrix.

"Ignore the pain, this will be a lot worst!" said Rampage taking out his cannon.

Then a yellow disc comes out of nowhere and hits Rampage. "Thanks partner." said Ben, he turns around to see the shooter but it wasn't Rook. It was a jet like manta ray and than it transforms to robot mode.

"X!" He snarled.

"Hello old friend. It's been awhile." said Rampage.

"Leave the human alone, X!" said the robot.

"You're no fun Depth Charge." said Rampage.

Depth Charge takes his tail off and uses it as harpoon. "Game over X!" said Depth Charge he throws the harpoon at Rampage. But Rampage dodges the harpoon, aims his cannon and fires at Depth Charge.

Rampage walks over to the battle damaged Depth Charge with his cannon ready to finish him. "Ignore the pain, this'll get a lot worst." said Rampage.

Then all of the sudden Rook shows up and shoots rapid fire energy bolts at Rampage. "I'm placing you under arrest!" Rook shouted and shot s net at Rampage.

"Just in time, Rook." said Ben getting back up.

"Come on, let's take our new friends back to base." said Rook. When Ben and Rook turn around there was no sign of Rampage.

"Ok. Let's take our friend back to HQ." said Ben.

* * *

Back at Plumber HQ Depth Charge is in the medic bay while Blukic and Driba are examining the pod that Rampage came from. "By the looks of it, the pod is Cybertronian but the symbol is different." said Blukic.

"Maybe it was made by shockwave?" Driba suggested.

"It should have the Decepticon symbol!" Blukic disagreed with his partner.

"It's a cover up." said Driba.

Meanwhile in the medic bay, Depth Charge comes back online and looks around the place. "Where am I?" He asked.

"Relax you're in plumber HQ." said Grandpa Max.

"Listen old timer, I love to stay and chat but I have to hunt down someone." said Depth Charge he gets up and begins to walk away.

"Hey! Wait up!" said Ben and chases after Depth Charge. "Hey man! We just saved your butt!"

"You let X get away!" said Depth Charge.

Then Rook and Grandpa Max caught up with Depth Charge. "Look here, bro." said Rook.

"The name's Depth Charge." said Depth Charge.

"Look Depth Charge this X or Rampage figure is tough and we'll help you find him." said Grandpa Max.

"I don't need your help." said Depth Charge.

"Hey we just saved your butt from the junkpile and we're offering you a helping hand!" said Ben.

"I don't have time for this." Depth Charge replied and walks away.

"Hey get back here!" Ben shouted.

"He just needs some time, he'll come around." said Grandpa Max.

**Please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
